Problem: $ (-1)^{5} = \; ?$
The base in this expression is $-1$ The exponent in this expression is $5$ This expression means $-1$ multiplied by itself $5$ times. $-1^{5} = (-1)\cdot(-1)\cdot (-1)\cdot (-1)\cdot (-1)$